


Come Looking

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Phil, M/M, PWP, Wet & Messy, just with lube though, leather daddy Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has just about given up on finding any way to wind down when a new guy walks into the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Looking

Phil leaned his elbows on the bar and pressed his beer bottle to his forehead for a moment. The cool, damp glass blunted the edge of his headache. He probably shouldn't have come out tonight, or at least he should have chosen a different place. The throbbing music playing for the benefit of the people dancing--which made up half the club--wasn't helping him relax at all. But he'd wanted to be around people who wouldn't look at him and see Phil Coulson: Badass Agent, and he'd wanted to enjoy some eye candy, and he'd wanted to imagine that someone might actually make a pass at him.

Unfortunately, the headache was interfering with his ability to enjoy the eye candy, and an hour sitting here and nursing his beer--he was barely halfway through his second--had pretty well crushed any fantasy of being picked up. He couldn't really blame them. Stuffing his tie into his pocket and leaving his suit jacket in the car hadn't magically transformed his dress shirt and pants into club wear, and his expression couldn't be doing him any favors at the moment.

"Hey, Phil," the bartender, Dan, said. Phil pried his eyes open and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Dan knew him pretty well, and he knew Phil wouldn't want another drink this soon. But Dan wasn't offering an additional drink. Instead he leaned in a bit closer to Phil to make himself heard. "Check out what just walked in the door."

Phil half turned, enough to eyeball the slightly clearer area by the entrance. When he spotted the man standing there, eyes sweeping over the crowd as he checked the place out, Phil's mouth went dry. 

The guy was average height, dark blond hair spiked up, mid-thirties at least, but that wasn't what made Phil feel flushed all over. It was the _leather_. Or the guy's body. Or maybe it was his body in the leather, because _fuck_. He wore heavy black combat boots and black leather pants, neither of which were unusual in this club, but his smooth, powerful chest was framed by a thick harness that circled his arms and crossed his pecs just about at the height of his nipples. The straps were dark and supple, hugging the powerful muscles, and the buckles shone in the club's flashing lights. Four additional straps encircled each of his forearms, climbing up from his wrists like bracers. He was spectacular.

The guy's eyes finished their sweep over the dance floor and the tiny crowed tables next to it and landed on the bar. He caught Phil's eye, because Phil was _still staring_ , fuck. For a moment Phil couldn't look away, his entire body suddenly ratcheted up tight by the intensity of those eyes and the sheer swagger the guy managed to project just fucking standing there.

He smirked, and that's when Phil managed to break eye contact, curling back towards the bar, because like hell a guy like that came here for a middle aged man in half a suit. 

Except a moment later the guy stepped up beside him, leaned his hip against the bar, and said, "Hey, sweetheart," in a slightly smoky voice. Phil looked up sharply, ready to tell the guy off for fucking with him, but ground to a halt when he met those eyes again. There was absolutely nothing mocking in them, or in the tilt of the guy's mouth. His body was curved towards Phil, more protective than aggressive. "You look like you've had a really long day."

"You have no idea," Phil said, because he'd spent all day today keeping his team calm and showing them how to work the system when they were all being investigated by SHIELD's oversight group. Standard procedure when an op got fucked, even though they'd still pulled it off, but half his team had never been investigated before. He waited for the guy to ask what happened, shoulders slumping despite himself at the knowledge that he'd either have to lie or brush the guy off.

But he didn't ask, just nodded sympathetically. "I'm Clint."

Clint. The name reminded Phil of dusty westerns and rough around the edges heroes. Phil didn't even care if it was real or not. "Phil," he offered in return.

"Nice to meet you, Phil," Clint smiled and leaned a little closer. "You want to go work some of that tension out? I guarantee you'll feel better by the time I'm done with you."

"You just got here," Phil said inanely. Jesus, what was wrong with him?

Clint chuckled. "I came here looking. Why waste time when I've found what I wanted?"

 _Just say yes, don't ask, just say yes._ "What was it you wanted?" _Fuck._

"Someone wound up tight," Clint said. He reached out and trailed a finger over the knotted muscles of Phil's shoulders. "Who needs to be taken apart," he ran his fingertip down Phil's back, "so that they can breathe again." His finger caught against the waist of Phil's pants and he tilted his head. "Sound good?"

"God, yes," Phil breathed, and let a huff of relieved laughter than he'd finally gotten the words out.

Clint grinned at him and straightened up from the bar, spreading out his hand into a warm, solid touch at the small of Phil's back. Phil could feel the heavy leather wound around Clint's forearms brush against him through his dress shirt. When he slid off his stool, he pressed back into the feeling and his cock stirred. It was all he could do to fumble his wallet out and leave a pair of twenties on the bar to cover his tab, pausing to catch Dan's eye to make sure he saw the cash. Clint slid his arm further around Phil, the leather pressing deliciously into Phil's back, just as Dan looked up. The bartender grinned at Phil when he caught sight of them and Phil flushed even as his dick stiffened further.

Clint guided them out of the bar, pausing in the cool air outside. He didn't even have a jacket with him. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Phil said immediately. "Is it far?"

"Couple of subway stops."

Phil imagined Clint riding the subway dressed in leather pants and that harness and swallowed heavily. "I can drive."

"Sounds good," Clint said easily. He kept his arm around Phil all the way to the car. By the time Phil got into the driver's seat, Clint was sprawled in the passenger seat like something out of a wet dream, leaning back against the door, legs spread as far as he could get them in the car. Phil had to give himself a moment before starting the car. Clint just grinned, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Phil. He probably did; even if Phil hadn't been more than half hard by now, Clint probably had this effect on damn near everyone.

Clint gave his address, and directions, and it was a good thing Phil had to focus on finding his way, or he'd have been a mess. Well. _More_ of a mess.

But they got to Clint's apartment building okay, and then up into Clint's apartment, and then Phil wasn't focused at all, because Clint was pinning him against the inside of the door and kissing him. Phil made a muffled, helpless noise and opened to Clint, who immediately slid his tongue into Phil's mouth. Phil sucked on it eagerly, reaching up to hang onto the solid, warm muscle of Clint's incredible biceps.

Clint shifted without dislodging Phil's hands or breaking the kiss, and pressed a leather-clad thigh between Phil's legs. Phil's body jerked, his hips stuttering against the firm muscle. Clint took his mouth from Phil's, teeth holding onto Phil's lower lip for a moment before the kiss ended. "Yeah, you need this," he murmured, rocking his thigh against Phil.

Phil's head thumped back against the door. "You-- You said you'd--" he broke off to groan against the pressure of Clint's thigh against his cock. 

"Take you apart?" Clint finished, and Phil whimpered. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll get just what you need." He pulled Phil away from the door and kissed him again, hands sliding down to grip Phil's ass and grind their hips together. All Phil could do was hang on as Clint turned them and steered them into the bedroom. The bed bumped against his calves and he started to sit down, but Clint stopped him. "Not before I get you naked, sweetheart," he said.

Phil nodded, but when he reached for his shirt buttons, Clint moved his hands away and started to undo them himself. God, it had been ages since anyone undressed him. Getting your clothes off for a one night stand was faster if you just did it yourself. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Phil asked.

"Do you not like it?" Clint finished with the buttons and stripped the shirt off Phil, hands smoothing over Phil's skin in the process. "Sweetheart?"

Phil bit his lip. Maybe not with someone else, but Clint, with his leather and his sheer confidence, made him feel like he could be a sweetheart, like it was okay to be soft like that. "No, I do."

"I thought you would," Clint said, smiling and starting on Phil's pants.

Phil flushed, though whether it was at Clint's words or the fact that he'd just slid his hands into Phil's underwear, giving his ass a squeeze before pushing his pants down, he couldn't have said. He toed off shoes, socks, and crumpled pants and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at Clint.

"Pants and boots have gotta come off," Clint said, giving his own dick a squeeze through the leather before opening the button and easing the zip down, "but if you want me to keep the rest, I will."

Phil swallowed heavily at the thought of the leather of the harness and forearm straps pressing into his skin. "Yes, please."

Clint grinned lazily at him before bending, peeling the leather pants down his legs and then pausing to get his boots off before removing them entirely. He stretched briefly after straightening up, obviously showing off, but Phil wasn't about to complain about the display of muscle and dark leather, stiff cock and beaded pre-come. "Scoot up," Clint said when he relaxed out of the stretch.

Phil obliged wordlessly, breath coming faster when Clint crawled onto the bed after him. Clint went down on knees and elbows between Phil's legs, grinning at him wickedly, and that was all the warning Phil got before Clint swallowed his cock down in one go, all the way to the base. Phil shouted and flopped back against the pillows, hips jerking up helplessly. Clint took that one thrust easily before pinning Phil down and setting his own pace.

His own space was steady and deep, full of wet sounds and the flex of his throat around Phil's cock. Phil shook under his hands. 

After a minute Clint pulled off and looked up at Phil. "No, that's not what you need," he said. Phil started to protest--it had been good--but Clint shook his head. "I promised to take you apart, right? I keep my promises." He leaned across Phil and pulled out his bedside table drawer, retrieving a condom and bottle of lube before giving Phil a kiss. "You like it more wet or more dry?"

Phil licked his lips. "Wet," he said. "So that...so that you can go longer without it hurting."

"Hmmm, I like your thinking," Clint said, grinning. "Hands and knees, sweetheart." Phil turned over, and then, since the headboard had a very nice bar across the top, grabbed onto that instead of going down onto his hands. "Oh, that is nice," Clint approved. There was a click, and then a slippery finger rubbed over Phil's hole before pushing into him.

Phil groaned as his body opened up, already feeling something inside him let go. "Yeah, that's what you need," Clint said. He thrust his finger in and out of Phil, adding more lube every now and then, until it was squelching loud enough to hear and Phil was pushing back against him, looking for more. The second finger was even better, a bit more stretch, but no burn, not with lube dripping off Phil's skin and Clint's steady work. Phil moaned and let his head hang down, spread his knees wider and fucked himself back onto Clint's hand.

"Fuck, that's a gorgeous sight," Clint said. "You just let it all go for me, sweetheart."

"More," Phil panted. "I need more."

Clint pushed a third finger into him, adding yet more lube and fuck, that was good, feeling it drip down his thighs as Clint's fingers plunged easily into him. "Yes," Phil moaned, rolling his shoulders as he felt the knots in the muscle start to relax. "Fuck, yes."

"That's it, that's good," Clint urged him on. His fingers twisted, brushing Phil's prostate, and Phil cried out and rocked back into the touch, sending another shock of pleasure through him and leaving him panting. "Give it all up, sweetheart, all of it."

Phil moaned. "Clint, please."

"Yeah, you're ready," Clint said. His fingers slid out of Phil, who panted for breath while Clint wiped his fingers clean and got the condom on and then slicked himself up all over again, his hand making a wet noise as he stroked his cock that made Phil's dick throb. Clint didn't bother drying his hands again before gripping Phil's hips, the wetness of the lube on Clint's fingers dimpling Phil's skin a sweet foreshadowing of Clint's slick cock nudging inside him.

He was thick, but not so thick that three fingers and half a bottle of lube wasn't enough. His cock slid into Phil's ass smoothly, spreading him open, and Phil groaned and pushed back into it. It was so fucking _good_ , Clint's cock hot and stiff and perfect inside him, his hands gripping Phil's hips tight, his strong thighs pressed up against Phil's. 

"There you go," Clint said as he bottomed out. "Fuck, you feel so good sweetheart, so nice and tight around me." Phil just moaned again, past words. "Yeah, that's good, you just let me take care of everything." Clint's hips rolled, drawing his cock out a couple of inches before fucking easily back into Phil, slippery with lube. 

Phil hung onto the headboard and gave up on thinking, on trying to move. Clint stroked into him steadily, cock hot and eager. It was so good, getting fucked deep and wet, just letting go and taking it, until the only thing that mattered was the cock in Phil's ass and the press of Clint's hips against him when he buried himself deep and just ground in for a minute.

Eventually Clint reached around, the leather on his forearms pressing hard in Phil's skin even as he wrapped his hand around Phil's cock. The thump of Clint's hips against Phil's ass rocked him forward, cock sliding through the grip of Clint's fingers, and Phil's breath stuttered as two waves of pleasure crashed together inside him.

Like that was a signal, Clint's picked up the pace. "You're close, aren't you?" Clint panted, rubbing his thumb over the dripping head of Phil's cock. "You going to come for me, sweetheart?" He thrust in a little harder at that and Phil whimpered. "Yeah, I think you are." Clint tightened his grip and twisted his hips as he fucked deep into Phil. The headboard rattled and Phil groaned, jerking back into the hard slap of Clint's body against his ass, and came helplessly. He clenched around Clint as he came, and that just sent another throb of completion through him.

"Fuck, yes," Clint groaned, burying himself deep inside Phil as he finished, too. 

Phil made himself hang onto the headboard until Clint could pull out and clean them up a bit, condom disposed of and all the lube taken care of with a couple of wet wipes from the bedside table drawer. When that was done, Clint helped him let go and eased him down onto the bed. Phil turned over onto his back on his own and watched with interest while Clint unbuckled the leather harness and arm pieces before flopping down next to him.

"I really needed that," Phil said after a moment.

Clint chuckled. "Anytime," he said, patting Phil on the thigh.

"You mean that?" Phil asked, turning to look at Clint.

Clint looked over and met his gaze. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I do." He looked Phil over for a moment and smiled. "Stay for breakfast. I'll put my number in your phone."

Phil smiled back. "Okay."

~!~


End file.
